


Familial Alzheimer Disease

by verlit



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verlit/pseuds/verlit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Finch has Familial Alzheimer Disease,3 stories occur in parallel universes.<br/>在Finch患有家族性阿兹海默症情况下的三个平行空间的故事。</p><p>English version included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familial Alzheimer Disease

**Author's Note:**

> If the English version have grammar mistakes(or other mistakes),please let me know and I tell correct it soon.  
> Thank you!

Chinese version

parallel universes 1

“你好，护士小姐。请问这是哪？”

“这里疗养院，Mr.Finch”护士长回答道

“是吃饭的时候了，我觉得有些饿。请问餐厅在哪里？”

“Mr.Finch，你刚刚才吃过。”

“Mr.Reese在哪？”Finch没有继续听护士的回答，拄着拐杖，一拐一拐地一个一个房间找。

“Mr.Finch每天要找的Mr.Reese是谁？”新来的护士小姐问护士长。

“是他的一个朋友，听说在很多年以前就去世了。”

 

即使忘记全世界，可我还是记得你

parallel universes 2

“早上好，Harold.”

“早上好，Mr.…”那个词就在嘴边，但是怎么都想不起来，“我记得你的，你昨天来过。”

“时间差不多了，我要走了.See you tomorrow,Harold”

“Have a good day,John”

如果可以他更愿意就在这里整天整天地陪Finch.但是拯救无关号码，是Finch想要他继续做的。

走到房间门口，他停住了，像是想起了什么，转过身，对着这个小个子男人说:“Gooodbye, Harold”

每次任务，他都是在和死神搏斗。他不知道会不会有一天死神顺道把他带走。他不知道这次他能不能平安回来，如果不能这就是他最后的道别了。

“Googbye,John.”Finch笑着跟他告别，目送他离开。

parallel universes 3

“早上好，Harold！”Reese把一杯刚刚买的煎绿茶放到Finch面前，他知道他喜欢。

“噢，谢谢。这位Mr?"Finch接过煎绿茶，他不记得眼前这个人是谁，也不记得为什么他知道自己喜欢煎绿茶。他极力地想要想起眼前这个男人的身份，但是在大脑中却寻找不到任何相关信息。

”叫我John吧。”

”John，我以前认识你吗？“他觉得John这个名字很熟悉，但是他还是想不起来和John有关的信息。

”不，Harold“

一年前，Finch被确诊患有家族性阿兹海默病，他的记忆开始被一点一点地剥夺掉。先是不记得一些事情，后来就是一些人，有一天他会连自己是谁都不记得……

如果你不记得我是谁，那么我会让你重新认识我，重新爱上我……

 

English version

 

parallel universes 1

“Excuse me,nurse.Could you mind to tell me where there is?”

“This is nursing home,Mr.Finch.”The matron told him.

“I feel hungry, it is the time to have lunch.Where is the canteen?”

“Mr.Finch,you have just eaten.”

“Where is Mr.Reese?”Finch ignoring the reply of the matron ,started to look for John in the nursing home.

“Who is Mr.Reese that Mr.Finch look for him everyday.”A new nurse asked the matron.

“It was his friend who died many years.”

 

**I might forget the whole world ,but I won’t forget you**


End file.
